


Awkward Reunions

by thesilverdoe



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: Just something I thought of after rewatching for the thousandth time: What would happen if Roxanne met Bernard again?





	Awkward Reunions

Roxanne flinched when her shopping cart collided with another customer’s as she wheeled out of the canned goods aisle. The unpleasant sound of metal hitting metal was loud enough to make her coil back in defense of her ears.

“Watch where you’re going,” the owner of the other cart said, sounding more bored than irritated. “Oh, it’s you.”

Roxanne returned the sentiment when she realized the man she had bumped into was Bernard.

“Oh.”

She forced a smile. “Hi, Bernard. I haven’t seen you since —“

“Since that night at the Metro Man Museum,” he cut her off, his voice monotone. “Or since our last date?” Air quotes were paired with the word ‘date’.

Roxanne’s smile faltered. She deflated. “You know about that?”

Bernard leaned an elbow against the handle of his cart. “Of course I do. Megamind told me after I almost _drowned_ in his washing machine, which was before being hit in the face with a bat by his henchman. And even if he hadn’t told me I would have found out because I’m still being asked about my breakup with Roxanne Ritchi.”

She found it hard to look at the man in front of her, not only because of the awkwardness of the situation, but because, well — this was the guy she thought she was falling in love with. Eye contact was also difficult because she felt a slight feeling of attraction toward Bernard, but it died as quickly as it came. While Megamind had his face it was indeed Megamind she fell in love with after all. The bored expression and the grumpy attitude coming off the man addressing her reminded her of that. And as Bernard continued his rant she had to suppress her laughter because oh god, how did she never figure out that something was up when she started dating him? Bernard and Megamind-as-Bernard were yin and yang.

And now that she was seeing Bernard again, what struck her was his brown eyes. The Bernard she thought she had been dating had so very Megamind-green eyes.

Oh, _duh_. 

She apologized, despite she technically had nothing to be sorry for. Still, she quote-unquote dated Bernard for a few months, and she really did feel bad about the whole thing; he was stuck in a dehydration cube for months while someone paraded around as him.

“I’m so sorry, Bernard. Did Megamind..?”

“Apologize? Yes. He also gave me some contraption of his that’s sitting in my garage.” 

Roxanne nodded. A hint of a smile crept on his face. “So, was I a good boyfriend?”

If Roxanne was drinking water she would have choked. “What?”

“You thought you were dating me. What’d you think?”

Now there was an actual smile on his face.

“Oh, Bernard, I don’t know. I — this is all so weird.”

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you.”

Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief and his smile faded. The small piece of evidence that he really did have feelings washed away.

“Just tell your blue boyfriend that something like that better not happen again.”

He wheeled his own shopping cart in a different direction. Roxanne watched his figure retreat, laughing to herself about the whole thing, she had to tell Megamind when she got home.


End file.
